


Good Morning

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine waking up with Thor."<br/>Based off of this imagine on this amazing blog: http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com/post/76231610663/submitted-by-anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Thank you for reading!

You awoke to the sound of the happy birds singing and chirping loud for all to hear. They were comforting and peaceful, and made you smile from happiness. It was such a change from the mornings in maid’s quarters where you were shouted at about how lazy you were and how you should do your chores differently or better. This was much more calming and cheerful.

Being Thor’s chambermaid was maybe the most stressful task you had ever taken on. He always had you doing everything for him, fetching his favorite meal when he wanted to eat it his chambers, washing all of his dirty clothes, polishing his armor, fetching Loki, (that was a scary one) and even bathing him (which was frightening and intimidating the first time but you soon recovered from your fear when he had jested lightly with you the entire bath, keeping your mind off of what you were doing).

And though it was stressful doing every single thing that he needed, you loved it. You loved Thor’s huge smiles when he was happy and enjoyed something you had done, when you had long conversations with him about the two of you and how your childhood compared, and how much he had appreciated you. He treated you like that of a sister and you loved that he could be so open to you and have that kind of relationship.

But one day your relationship had changed. One day he started looking at you differently, holding doors open for you. He would compliment what you were wearing and how you looked. He would joke just to see you smile, smiling and laughing when you did. He would give you bogus chores just to get you to stay at night.

You realized that you was he was, in fact, in love with you. You had known you loved him long before he had realized. And knowing that he knew about his love made your heart swell with joy.

You returned the attempts to flirt by smiling at him when you saw that he was across the room or running late on your chores so you could stay late. 

He figured out what you were doing. He would chuckle when you’d drop a tray of food, clean it up, and return with a new one. He’d ask you to return again to the kitchen for a plate of your own to accompany him while he was eating. 

So the first time that he kissed you was magical. He summoned you to his chambers late at night. When you arrived disheveled and red faced from rushing there, he wrapped an arm around your waist, put a hand on your cheek, and connected his lips to yours. You were breathless. Everything about him was perfect. His stubble rubbed on your jaw in a deliciously irritating way. His lips were so soft and big, setting off the flight of butterflies in your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you as close as he could get you.

When you pulled away he looked at you with half-lidded eyes and smiled. You blushed and whispered “Wow”. 

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Then he looked back at you, kissed you lightly, and whispered “I just really needed you.”

You stayed for an hour that night until you were falling asleep while talking. He pulled you close, stood up, and helped you back to the maid’s quarters (because you couldn't stay awake while walking). 

The next day when you arrived, Thor’s armor was already polished, his bed already made, his bath already drawn. You walked into his bathroom, there he was grinning up at you.

And from that day on when you arrived at Thor’s chambers, all your chores were already finished. You would hang out around the palace all day doing work in the kitchens or anywhere else you could find it. Then would you return at night, and Thor and yourself would talk or kiss or play fight.

That was what led to this morning. The two of you had decided to take your relationship to the next level. You spent a wonderful evening of passion together. He was perfect and you were so in love with him you thought you’d combust. 

A stirring next to you brought you out of your thoughts. You looked over at Thor and smiled wide. He was laying with his eyes closed, trying to catch the last little remains of sleep. He sighed and shifted again. It was the first time you had been this close to him while he was sleeping. He looked peaceful and calm instead of jovial like he usually was, though you could still see the tiny little flickers of happiness on his face.

His eyebrows knitted together, and you wondered what was troubling him. His arm came up and rested behind his head. His forehead crinkled together, and his other hand found his eye. He started rubbing it to get the sleep out. He looked so unhappy to be awake, like everything that could solve his problems were in sleep.

But then he opened his eyes completely, and and they landed on you. His face broke into the biggest smile you had ever seen. You smiled in return and laughed.  
You couldn't help it, it was just out of pure happiness and bliss. You put your hands above your head and stretched as far as you could. A moan escaped your lips and Thor chuckled.

When you looked back at him he grabbed your chin gently, turned your head to him, and gave you a brief kiss. “Good morning my dearest love,” he whispered over your lips. 

You smiled wide. “Good morning Thor. Did you have nice dreams?”

He nodded, and again chuckled. “Of course. They were all of you.”

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest. “I love you.”

It came out muffled, but he heard you. He hugged you tighter and smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thor does not belong to me, sadly. His owners would be Marvel and ancient Norse Mythology.


End file.
